Shattered
by justanotherflowercrown
Summary: "The second born shall be the one to save us two months after the first... She will cause you great pain and anger..." Katerina Charming is no longer a baby that was taken in by Regina, she's an eighteen year old with her mind set on helping to find Henry. But then things change when she goes to Neverland... STARTS AT 2x22. [OC X PETER PAN]
1. Shattered

**CHAPTER 1: _SHATTERED_**

** "...And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong..." - Trading Yesterday.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"A place without magic," Regina said with an evil grin, looking down at Snow White and her dying husband, Prince Charming, "A place without happy endings... Where the only happy ending is _mine_."

"You're going to separate everyone, aren't you?" Snow whispered, looking down at Charming and her infant baby girl in her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, I am," Regina said, another grin forming on her lips as she looked up at where the large cloud of purple and green smoke was, just outside of the palace.

"Please, Regina, I know that you are doing this to ruin my happy ending. I know that. But please, do not let Katerina live without her mother," Snow sobbed, looking up at the woman who had ruined everything for her.

"Oh, your child will have a mother, Snow White," Regina said, bending down and taking the crying baby in her arms, looking at the bright blue eyes that the infant had, "It just won't be you."

With that, the curse enveloped the castle and seeped through every crack and crevice around them, entering the nursery, covering the Charmings and the Evil Queen.

* * *

><p><em>"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do <em>not_ let him know your name," a soldier said to Prince Charming and Snow White. The husband and wife were going to see the Dark One, a magical man who was close to insanity._

_"If he knows your name, he will have power over you," the soldier continued as the three of them walked down the dark, dirty tunnel, "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."_

_"No, you don't," a voice said, a voice that came from the cell at the end of the tunnel that sent chills down Snow's spine, "_They_ do. Snow White and Prince Charming. You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."_

_The couple did as they were asked since there was no more harm in doing so. Rumpelstiltskin already knew their names, they were in the light, and he'd seen their faces before._

_"Ah. That's much better," Rumpelstiltskin said with a cackle._

_"We've come to ask you about-" Charming started but was cut off by the Dark One._

_"Yes, yes! I know why you're here. You want to know about the Queen's threat."_

_"Tell us what you know!" Snow commanded and Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "Ohh. Tense, aren't we? Fear not, for I can ease your mind, but it's gonna cost you something in return."_

_"No. This is a waste of time," Charming snapped but Snow had to know, stepping closer to the cell, she asked "What do you want?"_

_"Oh... The name of your unborn children?" Rumpelstiltskin asked and Charming snapped again, "Absolutely not."_

_"Deal!" Snow said, staring at the green and sparkly man, "What do you know?"_

_"The queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse. For your prison, _all_ of our prisons, will be time, for time will stop, and we will be trapped somewhere horrible. Somewhere everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity while the Queen celebrates. Victorious at last! No more happy endings."_

_"What can we do?"_

_"We can't do anything!"_

_"Who can?"_

_"The first-born of those two little things growing inside your belly," Rumpelstiltskin said, reaching out to touch Snow's large stomach but before he could, Charming unsheathed the sword on his belt and hit the Dark One's hand, "Next time I cut it off."_

_"The first-born infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety, and on its..." Rumpelstiltskin paused as he focused on telling the future, "On its 28th birthday, the child will return. The child will find you, and the final battle will begin!"_

_"I've heard enough, we're leaving," Charming said, grabbing Snow's arm but she wretched it out of his grip, turning back to Rumpelstiltskin, "What about the second born, my second child?"_

_"Your first-born shall be the Savior. The second... The second born shall be the one to save us two months after the first. The second born... She will cause you great pain and anger. She will seem like a disappointment," Rumpelstiltskin said and Charming growled out, "Now I've _really_ heard enough. Let's go, Snow."_

_Snow seemed to agree with him because she started walking with him out of the tunnel until Rumpelstiltskin screamed, "Hey! You! We made a deal! I want their names!** WE HAD A DEAL!** I need the girls' names! T-T-Their names!"_

_"They're boys," Charming said, correcting the mad man from when he said that the children would be girls._

_"Missy. Missy, you know I'm right. Tell me, what's their names?"_

_"Emma and Katerina. Their names are Emma and Katerina," Snow whispered and Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "Ah. Emma and Katerina."_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em> Hello! This is a very short chapter but it's a very important part of this story. I'm just going to come out and say it: I'm very lazy and tbh I don't feel like writing for season's ****one and two so here's basically everything you have to know...**

**1) Katerina Charming is the _twin_ of Emma Swan. **

**2) Katerina was taken with Regina when the curse was cast. **

**3) She's lived with Regina since then and knew her only as her mother, not the woman who was once an Evil Queen. **

**4) Katerina still thinks of Henry as her little brother even though she is _technically_ his _aunt_. **

**5) During the curse, Regina had used up a bit of her magic (a bit of the bit she had left lol) on a separate curse so that way Katerina would age. Regina stopped the curse when Katerina turned eighteen. **

**6) Katerina is _eighteen_. **

**7) When the curse broke, she was left behind with David/Charming and Henry while her sister and Mary Margaret/Snow went back to the Enchanted Forest. **

**8) That^ makes Katerina closer to David than Emma and that^ also makes Katerina get more angry with Mary Margaret. **

**9) Katerina is angry with Mary Margaret because she blames her for being raised by Regina and for not sending her away with Emma even though she knows it was impossible because she is a very irrational thinker. **

**10) Katerina has _never_ called David or Mary Margaret "Dad" or "Mom" yet. **

**11) Katerina still sees Regina as a motherly figure more so than Mary Margaret, she isn't very angry with Regina because she had been the one to safely raise her and Henry. **

**12) Katerina is (obviously) going to be the love interest of Peter Pan. **

**13) Peter (in this fic) is _NOT_ Rumpelstiltskin's father. _They aren't related_. At all. You'll see sooner or later how they know one another. **

**14) Emma and Katerina had grown close in the time under the first curse, yet Emma doesn't really accept Katerina as her sister and as far as Katerina sees it: The relationship that she had with Emma is destroyed because of the fact that Emma treats her like a child still and because Emma sees her as the one that the Charmings loved more (though that isn't true, they're loved equally and she also doesn't know the whole prophecy that Rumple told the Charmings before). **

**15) During season 2 time - Katerina had discovered her Light magic and ever since then, Regina has helped her train. **

**16) Katerina's magic specialty is _fire _but she can do whatever she wants with her magic just like every other character. **

**17) Over the short amount of time that Hook spent in Storybrooke during season 2, Katerina became close with the pirate; understanding how he thinks.**

**OKAY THAT'S IT AND I HOPE THAT EVERYONE READING THIS LIKES THIS FANFIC, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! OKAY BYE I LOVE YOU GUYS33333**


	2. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**CHAPTER 2: _EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD_**

**"...Welcome to your life. There's no turning back. Even while we sleep, we will find you... Acting on your best behavior. Turn your back on Mother Nature. Everybody wants to rule the world... It's my own desire. It's my own remorse. Help me to decide. Help me make the most of freedom. And of pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever. Everybody wants to rule the world... There's a room where the light won't find you. Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down. When they do, I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it. So sad we had to fade it. Everybody wants to rule the world... " - Lorde.**

* * *

><p>"We have the beans!" David exclaimed, walking into Granny's Diner with Hook directly behind him.<p>

I looked up from my plate of food that I'd been picking at and raised an eyebrow when everyone suddenly stood up, yelling things like "_all right!_" and "_yeah!_". Emma, my twin sister, stood up from the table that she sat at, "You did it?"

The town was basically in doomsday mode. Vines were growing everywhere and small earthquakes were happening nearly every ten minutes and everyone knew that they either had to leave or stay and die. I wasn't too scared, I knew that Regina or Emma would save the day yet again and that everyone would be fine. However, I did feel like something was going to go wrong. That someone would get hurt. Emma's ex-boyfriend, Neal, had been shot and went through a portal (going who knows where) and before that his, now ex, fiancé named Tamara had gone coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs and stole beans for she and her real fiancé Greg to get to some place so they could "destroy magic". David and Hook had gone to stop them, or at least get a few beans so the town could escape to the enchanted forest.

"Yeah," David said with a smile and I noticed a red mark on his bicep; a blood mark, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's grazed. It's fine," David explained and I nodded while Emma turned to her son, "Let's get going. Henry?"

"W-Where's my mom?" Henry asked, looking around for Regina and I snorted, starting to poke at my food again, "You mean the Evil Queen?"

"Katerina," Mary Margaret said in a condescending tone and I rolled my eyes as I flicked a piece of my long, waist length hair out of my face, "Sorry, Mary Margaret."

"Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but..." Emma trailed off, not wanting to tell her twelve-year-old what was going to happen.

"But what?" Henry pressed, looking at her with confused eyes.

"She won't survive."

"No!" Henry and I said, shaking our heads. I looked at Emma and told her, "Regina can't die. She may be a bitch and evil half the time, but she's still family. Last I checked, we don't give up on family."

"I know, but this is what she wants, Katerina. We have a way out and we have to take it," Emma told me and Henry shook his head again, "We saved her from being killed by the wraith, how is this any different?"

"The wraith..." Mary Margaret whispered and everyone looked at the woman as she spoke, "We sent it through a portal, why can't we do the same thing with the self destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's going to work?" Emma said and Mary Margaret told her, "It _could_!"

"It's too risky, no one would go along with it."

"Not that it really matters because I'm nearly irrelevant around here, but I'll go along with it," I said with a shrug, putting a fork full of pancakes in my mouth.

"We all will," Archie said, giving me a nod as he sided with me, "Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?"

Everyone in the diner raised their hands, saying things like "_yes_", "_agreed_", "_me_", and "_always_". Snow White gave the man a smile, "Thank you Archie."

Mary Margaret turned to her first-born child, putting an arm around Henry as she did so, "This is what we should do."

"And will do," David added, looking over at me and motioning for me to stand up. I did so, folding my arms across my chest as I did so, and looked over the group of people. The dwarves looked like they were ready to go to war and the others ready to follow my parents even to the end.

"I know that we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one," Mary Margaret said, looking over at her two daughters, "Let us do the right thing, it's not too late."

Henry walked into his mother's arms, holding her tightly. Emma's arms went around the twelve-year-old, holding him just as tightly, "I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did," Emma told her parents, holding Henry's head to her chest.

Both Mary Margaret and David opened their mouths like they were going to say something but no words came out as another mini earthquake shook through the town, sending everyone into walls and booths. I almost hit my head on the corner of a booth's table, had my father not grabbed me at the last second. I looked at David, "Thanks."

"You okay?" David asked and I nodded, "Fine."

"This plan could fail," Emma said once everyone had recovered from the somewhat stronger than the last earthquake, "We use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

"Emma it's wrong! I killed her mother-" Mary Margaret was cut off by Emma, "You did that to Cora because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake, there were other paths. Harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't, we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma stared at the group, contemplating until she finally nodded, "Okay."

David threw the package that held the bean to Emma but before she could catch it, Hook grabbed it, "You're all mad. I can live with myself-"

"Give it back!" Emma snapped at the pirate but he simply ignored her, continuing, "-I say if she wants to die for us, let her."

"Killian, give us the damned bean," I snapped, walking up to the pirate and holding out my hand. I stared at him for a moment but when he simply stared right back at me, I sighed, "I know what you're thinking; Only worry about yourself and everyone else that gets hurt is collateral damage, am I right?"

"It works quite well, that way," Hook said and I narrowed her eyes, "Until the day that it doesn't. Now, we're doing this. It might be incredibly stupid and it might be crazy, but we're doing it. Maybe it won't benefit you now, but maybe it will later."

"You can come with us and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best and be alone," Emma said to the pirate, standing beside me.

I moved my hand around, showing Hook that I wanted him to place the package holding the bean in my hand and he stared at me for a moment and then my hand, then at Emma before placing the package in my hand, "Quite passionate, aren't you, Charmings?"

Everyone started to file out of the diner and Hook grabbed onto Emma's wrist and his hook tugged at my black sweater, "Why are you two really doing this?"

"The kid just lost his father today, I'm not letting him lose a mother too," Emma said and I flinched from the memory of the town loosing Neal.

"His father? Who's Henry's father?" Hook asked and I frowned, "Neal."

"Baelfire?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a slight frown before leaving the diner and I turned to Hook, "What the hell was that about, Killian?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, it brings up horrible memories, sweetheart," Hook said with a frown and I shrugged, "Would you rather me call you 'Captain Leather' again?"

"To be completely honest, I'd rather just be called 'Hook'," he said, frowning slightly before shifting, putting his hand in his pocket. He looked up at me when I stared at his pocket and I looked up at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Whatcha got there, Hook?" I asked with a growl, reaching forward and grabbing at his arm but he pulled out of my reach. I raised an eyebrow at the pirate, "Did you take the fucking bean?"

Hook's lips pressed into a thin line and he nodded after a moment, "Well... It looks like I'll just have to bring you with me."

Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he brought his fist into my head, knocking me to the ground and making my sight go black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was tied to a sail post and my head hurt like a bitch. Looking around, I saw that I was on a boat... Hook's boat, the "Jolly Roger". I could see that surrounding the boat was not the docks but instead water, tons and tons of water with Storybrooke far out of reach.<p>

I looked around for the Captain of the ship and finally found him at the steering wheel, "Killian, you're insane! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Looking out for myself and a plus one," Hook said, looked over at me before walking towards me, "If I let you loose are you going to try to kill me?"

I shook my head and Hook nodded before using his hook to rip the ropes around me. When I finally stood up and stood in front of the pirate, I punched him in the face with such a force that he stumbled back a few steps, "That's for taking me."

Then I kicked him in a spot no men should be kicked and he let out a groan while I ground out through clenched teeth, "And that's for taking that freaking bean, asshole. Now, take us back."

"No!" Hook snapped, standing up right again, "I'm worrying for myself, Katerina. You're lucky that I'm helping you."

"Helping me by leaving my family to die?" I hissed at him, "My family includes Emma, Killian! I see the way that you look at her, you can lie to me all you want but I know that you have something for my sister. Ew, that sounds weird still, ugh. But I know that you can worry about others, that you care about more people than just yourself, you aren't a bad person, Hook. You've just lost your way. Help us, please."

Hook stared at me for a few moments before letting out a sigh of frustration and walking to the steering wheel, "Aye, aye, your Highness."

* * *

><p>"Katerina?" Emma asked, confused to see me with the pirate when the we arrived at the docks, stepping onto the port.<p>

I shrugged, walking down the small steps onto the port, "Hook kidnapped me but then brought us back to help. But Regina's here so I guess that means that the town is no longer in 'doomsday' mode."

"You kidnapped my daughter?" David and Regina asked the pirate at once, their tones mixing from outraged to angry.

"It's fine," I told them, frowning slightly and Emma looked over at Hook, "Why the hell did you come back? I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could," Hook told her and I smirked slightly because my little rant had an effect on the pirate. Hook handed Emma the package holding the magic bean and the woman emptied it into her palm, looking up in shock that Hook was actually telling the truth.

"Enough waiting around, let's go," Regina said and I frowned, "So the town is saved, what else has happened in the half hour that we've been gone?"

"We need to find Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal," Emma told the two and my eyes widened, "How did you let that happen, guys?"

Each of them were at a lose for words and I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, it happened and there's nothing we can do to change that... Let's just go find him."

"I offer my ship and services to help follow them," Hook said, motioning to his ship.

"Well, that's great, Hook, but how will we track them?" Regina asked with a frown and Rumple spoke up from where he stood with his cane and Belle on his arm, "Leave that to me. I can get us where we need to go."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Then let's do it."

Everyone started to board the Jolly Roger one by one until all that was left to get on the large ship was Rumple. Mary Margaret had grabbed my arm lightly, pulling me to the side of the ship along with Emma and she waited for David to notice them and walk over before speaking to her family, "I know that things have been complicated and that not all of us are on the best terms..."

Mary Margaret gave me a pointed look after trailing off before continuing, "But I'd really like for us to start acting like a normal family-"

I cut my mother off, "Sorry, Mary Margaret, but it's still weird for me. You're only ten years older than me instead of twenty-eight - You're the same age as Emma! And if that's not odd enough; my twin is now ten years older than me. Henry isn't really my brother but my nephew, and the woman who raised me and is the closest thing I had to a mother while everyone was cursed is the woman who cursed you all to begin with! You've only had your memories for two months, okay, but I don't have any memories to remember and neither does Emma. This is weird for us, okay? Just, please, give me some time?"

With that, I walked away from my family and over to sit on one of the steps to the upper deck, putting my head in my hands to soothe the growing headache I had.

"Are you okay, Katerina?" Hook asked as he walked down the steps, towards the group, and I looked up, nodding at the pirate before standing up and walking with him towards Mr. Gold/Rumple.

"So... Are you done trying to kill me?" Rumple asked as he walked towards Hook and I.

"I believe so," Hook said and Rumple gave him a fake smile, "Excellent. Then you can live."

The Dark One moved his hand and a cloud of purple smoke formed on one of the barrels beside the three, a blank globe atop appeared atop of it. Rumple pricked his finger on it and dropped a bit of blood onto the globe. A light formed as the blood circulated through the emptiness until an image was shown.

"Where is that?" Regina asked aloud, "Where did they take Henry?"

"Neverland," was Hook's reply, and I looked at the pirate, "The place that you were stuck in for years?"

"Aye, it's a... Terrible place."

"Let's go. I don't want to waste any time," Emma said, handing Hook the bean and he nodded before tossing it into the bay, a bright blue and green portal forming in the spot that it disappeared.

"So who are we up against?" David asked everyone once the group had each grabbed a hold of something so they wouldn't fall off the ship, "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for," Rumple said as the ship got closer to the portal.

"And who the hell is that?" I asked, already feeling sea sick.

"Someone we all should fear," Rumple told her, looking back at me with a grim expression.

Before anyone could ask him to elaborate, they fell into the portal; entering into another world.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>** Wow I posted the first chapter only an hour ago and I already got some follows and favorites! THANKS SO SO MUCH! Please, try to leave some reviews on what you think, please! Love you guyssss!**


	3. Warriors

**CHAPTER 3: WARRIORS.**

** "..._And watch from far away. But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play... In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream! Here we are, don't turn away now, we are the warriors that built this town... Here we are, don't turn away now, we are the warriors that built this town... From dust... The time will come when you'll have to rise above the best and prove yourself, your spirit never dies_..." - Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

><p>When the ship burst through the water, out of the portal, it was night. A dark, cold, cloudy night and I was about to puke. I felt the bial rising in my throat and I leaned over the edge of the boat, emptying what was left of my earlier meal that consisted of pancakes and strawberries. But then the ship came to a stop and the group was completely out of the portal, in the Neverland waters.<p>

"Is that it?" Emma asked, looking over at the island and Hook nodded, "Aye. Neverland."

* * *

><p>Hook stood in front of the wheel of the ship, watching as it spun at an even pace while the ship sailed smoothly towards the large island that was Neverland. Suddenly he put his hook out and stopped the wheel from spinning and I raised an eyebrow at the captain from where I sat on the large seat of wood in front of the wheel, "Why are you slowing down?"<p>

"My son's life is in danger, in case you didn't know," Regina added, walking towards the two of them.

"Oh, I know, my hotheaded Queen. My plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, then we sail right through and take him by surprise... The irony," Hook said the last part with a shake of his head.

"What irony?"

"Oh. I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for," Hook admitted.

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?" Regina asked.

"I don't," I spoke up, looking at the woman who had raised me, "You're not totally evil, Mom. You've just made bad decisions, but that doesn't make you a villain. Plus, everyone should get a happy ending."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Katerina," Regina said with a small smile, knowing that the girl that she'd raised was starting to forgive her very slowly.

Hook looked at the two before answering Regina, "I hope not. Or we've wasted our lives."

The three of them fell into a silence until it was broken by Mary Margaret saying, "We'll find Henry."

"No you won't," Rumple said, coming up from below deck, wearing a whole new outfit; One that resembled the Dark One's in Henry's book.

"Well that's a great use of our time, a wardrobe change," Hook muttered and I snorted, "Agreed."

"I'm gonna get Henry," Gold said and Regina snapped at him, "We agreed to do this together."

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked him, walking up towards the man.

"Because I wanna succeed," Rumple said with a "_duh, obviously_" tone.

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" Emma asked him, raising an eyebrow at the Dark One and he raised an eyebrow too, "Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, your sister, or in magic or even yourself."

"I slayed a _dragon_. I think I believe," Emma told him sarcastically and Rumple rolled his eyes, "Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a _real_ leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've known you some time, Ms. Swan. And sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... Bail bondsperson, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie. Our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And sadly... Yours doesn't," Rumple said, picking up his cane and pointing to me, "Your sister's, however, is much like our foes'. Snow, Charming, I told you once that your second born would save us all but also be a disappointment to you... This is how it starts."

With that, Rumple dropped his cane on the ground and both he and I disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your fucking problem, Rumple!?" I screamed, pushing him away from me, only for me to walk forward and push him again, "If we all stuck together, then we could get through with this faster! And what did you mean <em>'I told you once that your second born would save us all but also be a disappointment to you<em>' and _'this is how it starts'_!?"

"I'll explain, just be quiet!" Rumple snapped at me and I shut up, glaring at the Dark One, "Explain. _Now_."

Rumple sighed and started to walk through the jungle, motioning for me to follow him and so I did while he spoke to me, "Long ago, a few months before Regina's curse took us all to Storybrooke, your parents came to me wanting to know the truth about Regina's threat to them during their wedding. She had threatened to ruin their happiness and so they asked me what she would do to them, because they wanted to ensure you and your sister's safety once you were born."

"So, what, did you tell them about the curse?" I asked and Rumple shot me a quick glare over his shoulder, "Let me continue, dearie... I told them of Regina's curse and that their first-born, Emma, would be the one to save us all and break the curse. I couldn't see much of Emma's future because she was obviously not in the picture for twenty-eight years. You, however, I did see. I saw that you would be the one to save us all two months after Emma did. Which will be soon. From what, I do not know, but you will save the town or at least all of us that came here to the island."

"That's all you saw?" I asked him and after my sweatpants got caught on a bush I let out a growl, flicking my wrist and then my clothes changed. My baggy sweatpants turned into thick black leggings and my heavy black sweater turned into a black v-neck t-shirt, my sneakers into knee-high brown boots and lastly, my waist length blonde hair was moved into a long braid down my back.

"No... I saw something else," Rumple said after a moment. He stopped walking and turned to me, "I saw that you would cause great disappointment to your parents... Because you loved someone who they didn't approve of. That nobody would ever approve of. He is your True Love and he is a monster to be frank with you, Katerina."

"Who?" I asked with a frown, not sure who the man could be talking about.

"Peter Pan."

My breath caught in my throat and my blue eyes widened, "Peter Pan as in-"

"As in the monstrous boy who kidnapped your nephew and my grandson. The eighteen year old that abandoned me when we traveled here long ago, back when we were boys and best friends," Rumple told her and I swallowed a breath before asking, "Are your visions of the future are ever wrong?"

"Never."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it! Why would I ever fall in love with the boy who kidnapped my brother, er, nephew?" I asked as I ran to catch up with Rumple while he walked at a fast pace through the brush.<p>

"I don't know, dearie. All I know is that when I predict the future, especially over True Love, I am never wrong. Ever," Rumple told me and I let out another groan, "Well maybe you are this time!"

"I'm not! I am the Dark One, my predictions are never ever _ever _wrong. A seer once showed Pan and I a young woman who looked very much like you and the seer told us that the young woman would be Peter Pan's True Love. I would show you what I saw but I literally cannot while on this damned island. Pan's magic is superior to mine here, at least when it comes to viewing the future," Rumple explained and I sighed, deciding to change the subject, "Where are we going, Rumple?"

"To find Greg and Tamara."

Rumple pushed past another large leaf and then he and I were in a clearing. A man lay on the ground and a woman was crawling, an arrow embedded in her chest. Greg and Tamara.

"Where is he? Henry," Rumple asked Tamara, standing in front of her. I stood beside him, shooting the dying woman a glare through narrowed eyes. Tamara couldn't speak, I could tell that from where the arrow was stuck, her lungs were filling with blood.

"Now, now. I can help you speak," Rumple said, kneeling down and waving his hand over Tamara's wound. It disappeared along with the arrow and she sat up, tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"Where's Henry?" I asked the woman, staring down at her. Tamara looked down and Rumple asked her, "They killed him?"

"I don't think so," Tamara said, looking down still, "I told him to run, and he did."

"Where?"

"The jungle," Tamara said, pointing over to the direction where Henry had run off, "Pan wants him. He's behind all this. Look, Mr. Gold, Katerina, I didn't know who I was working for. I'm sorry about Neal. I'm so sorry."

Rumple kneeled down in front of her again, resting on his left knee, he nodded, "I know. You were merely a pawn."

"Can... Can you forgive me?"

Rumple gave her a small smile and then he glared at her, "No."

With that, Rumple threw his hand into her chest, ripping out her heart and holding it in his hand.

"Rumple, stop! This isn't going to do anything! It's not going to bring back Neal and it's not going to help you feel any better!" I snapped at the man, grabbing his arm but he just pushed me away from him, crushing Tamara's heart in his hand.

Rumple shook his hand and the rest of Tamara's heart fell to the ground in a pile of dirt. Then, the man took a seat on a rock, looking over at me, "Are you alright?"

"You just... You just killed her. Just like that, with no remorse."

"She killed my son and took your nephew, why should I feel any remorse?" Rumple asked and my eyes widened, "Because she was a human being, Rumple! We have no way of knowing where Neal went; We don't _know_ if he's dead. He could have found help, wherever he ended up. You just took someone's _life_!"

Rumple shrugged, "You're right. We don't know if my son is dead, we can't know. And so I'll go with the worse and say that he is dead. He was shot, Katerina. Wherever he went, there's no way of knowing if they have the resources to help that."

I just pinched the bridge of my nose like I often did and started pacing, "So what now?"

"Now we wait."

"Wait for _what_?" I asked him with wide eyes, growing fed up with the man. There must have been a reason they locked him in a cage for years.

"Come out and say hello, dearie!" Rumple called and my eye started to twitch, not knowing who the man was talking to.

But then rustling sounded through the clearing and I turned my head to see a boy with a club hopping down from a small hill, into the clearing. The boy looked like he was my age, maybe a year older, and his face was marked with a long scar. He wore dark clothes and a hood covered his head.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin," the boy's deep voice said and he cast a look over at me, "And who are you?"

"Katerina," was my reply, folding my arms across my chest, "And who are you?"

"Name's Felix," the boy said with a slight smirk and I raised an eyebrow at him while he looked over at Rumple again, "Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he is," Rumple said sarcastically and Felix nodded, "He wanted me to let you know you're welcome in Neverland, for as long as you wish to stay... With one caveat."

"There's always something with him."

"If you're here for the boy... Well... That makes you Pan's enemy."

"Then nothing's changed," Rumple sneered at the boy and Felix raised an eyebrow, "If you go against him, you will not survive."

"What about me?" I asked the Lost Boy, "I'm supposedly his True Love. Will he kill me if I try to save my nephew?"

"Hmm... So the seer was right after all," Felix said, his eyes widened slighty at the realisation, "Why don't you come with me, Katerina?"

"When Hell freezes over, maybe."

Felix chuckled for a moment and Rumple spoke up, "Take her, Felix. She's not of use to me."

"W-What?!" I hissed at the elder man and Felix smirked, grabbing my arm and forcing me to walk with him, "Come along, girl."

I resisted against him, screaming profanities at Rumple, and Felix simply smirked again, dragging me along while I tried to focus on using my magic.

But my magic wasn't working.


End file.
